Waltz to the Moon
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Princess Ashelia hated to dance. It was just another royal duty. Her mind might change after meeting a mysterious man on the ballroom floor. Ashe/Rasler


A/N: I came up with this at like, two in the morning and typed it all up on my phone. I actually like it so here it is. The only time I will really do anything the is related to Ashe.

I know that the circumstances with Ashe meeting Rassler are different in the manga, but given that it is Ashe, I don't care and I will do it my way because I want to try and write dancing. And I know there was assassinations and war and stuff, but let's forget that too. :D

I would suggest listening to Waltz to the Moon as you read. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy this little one shot and please leave a review. I've never written dancing before so let me know if I did alright.

* * *

The Princess Ashelia hated to dance. Her father, the King of Dalmasca would force her to take dance lessons as a child, for what member of royalty did not know how to dance?

So everyday at eleven, Argus, her attendant, would take her down to the palace ballroom. Only seven years old, and the elegant dresses she wore, made of the finest silks and velvets and furs, cost more than anyone else would be able to make in years. Still she loathed wearing them. Dancing in them was impossible, either too tight or too heavy. She would attempt the quadrille, and stumble. A waltz, and toes were commonly stepped upon. She met looks of disappointment daily for years. She wanted to scream, to run, to stomp her feet, and never wanted to dance.

It wasn't until she was thirteen that she was allowed to attempt to dance at any of the balls held, allowed to be forced to dance with those who asked her, which were many. She knew the steps and could execute them like any machine would perform its actions. She knew the courtesies, the steps like clockwork, but she loathed every minute behind false, royal smiles.

When she was sixteen, the Royal Palace of Rabanastre had opened its doors to a some lord or prince from Nabradia, named Rassler, Ashe really didn't care. All she knew that that evening, she would go out onto the ballroom and be forced to dance with another man to obsessed with politics or himself, all the while herself trying to keep herself interested and her polite smile up.

* * *

"Your Highness, are you ready?" Ashe unlocked her door, for her attendents had finished dressing her half an hour ago, letting Captain Rosenburg into her room. There was something about the knight that made her feel at ease, and she enjoyed talking with him. He was the only one who really understood her hatred of dancing.

"Have they called for me already?" Ashe sighed, wishing she had more time before she had to be thrust into the social light. The Captain nodded and held out his arm. She gladly took it and closed the door behind them.

"Do not worry, your Highness, it will not last long."

"Says the man who isn't dancing," Ashe grumbled.

"Aren't I the lucky one," Basche laughed. "Just do your best and you will be rewarded."  
"Are you planning on sneaking me cake into my chambers again? I am not a chocobo, you know. I cannot be convinced with such things."

They talked for a little while longer until the reached the the entrance to the ballroom. Reluctantly, she let go of the Knights arm and let out a deep sigh. The man gave her a reassuring pat on her shoulder.

* * *

Opening the double doors, Ashe walked into the glorious room, filled with royalty, her own and allies of Dalmasca.

"Her Royal Highness of The Royal Kingdom of Dalmasca, Princess Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca!"

The announcment of her title, far too long just to say Ashe. As she descended down the grand staircase, she could see the hundreds of eyes upon her, expecting so much out her that she had no choice but to meet. By the time she reached the bottom, the orchestra had begun to play, filling the vast room with the sounds of strings, piano, and horns. Gentrymen and royalty were quickly swooped to her, like a hawk to a field mouse. A tall man from Rozarria with short curly black hair managed to steal the first dance, speaking to her, in a manner she assumed was seductive, in his native tongue, though if he had been speaking hers, she would not have understood him anyhow, his accent too think. He talked endlessly, pulling her along the floor until another man, an Arcadian solider from the symbol on her sleeve, asked for her next. The dances then exchanges lasted for what seemed like hours, politely nodding to their chatter and letting the men force her across the floor.

"May I cut in?" Ashe sighed as she heard another man ask for a dance. The Bhurjerban man she had been paired with bowed and released her, then proceeded to find another dance partner. The new man that had come gave a deep bow and gently took her hand. He gave a nervous laugh.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, just a bit nervous perhaps. I've never danced with such a beautiful woman before."

If she had a chocobo for every time she heard a line like that she would have a small army.

"Why thank you," Ashelia managed to say, acting as flattered as possible. The man placed one hand on her hips and the other entangled with her own fingers. They were somewhat rough, so she assumed he must have had some experience in battle, perhaps a high ranking soldier.

"Shall you lead?" He asked her suddenly, taking his hands away. She stared at him confused for a moment.

"I do believe it is the man who is supposed to lead," Ashe said, not really sure if it had been a joke.

"Supposed to does not mean we have to. I was watching you. You don't really seem the type to enjoy being dragged around, right?" Ashe face turned a deep shade of pink. "Why don't we change thing up then?" This time, when he took her hand, he guided it to his hip and held it down so she wouldn't pull away. When he felt certain she wouldn't flee, though he was holding her other hand so she couldn't anyway, he put his hand on her shoulder. He stood still, waiting for her to make the first move.

"Y-your serious?"

"Of course. Dancing should be fun, not some kind of chore. Now come on, you shouldn't make a lady wait."  
There was no doubt about it, this man was strange, very strange. She laughed softly, a genuine smile on her face. She glanced up to see if her father was watching. Luckily, the King was in a heated discussion with another elderly man, probably the Nabradian man she had heard about. He would not see her make a fool of herself.

"Fine, just do not dare laugh!"

A little uncertain, she took the first step forward, and managed to move three steps before stepping on his foot with her heel. She wanted to flee, to avoid further embarrassment, but the man simply smiled and pretended that nothing happened. There was something about the the softness of his grey eyes that made her feel at ease and drawing up her courage, she continued, doing her best to play the man. On several occasions, the man tripped and blundered when they both made the same leading step. She could tell he had never danced as a woman, though she was glad on that part.

The dance seemed to last for an eternity, filled with laughter and smiles. For the first time, it didn't feel like a social obligation, but fun. Several other partners around them would occasionally shoot an odd glance, but the princess really didn't care. Twice during their dance, they were interrupted, the two men asking her for a dance.

"I'm sorry, but perhaps you could come back later? As you can see, the lady and I are enjoying ourselves," he said with a smile, forcing the to men off. He looked back at Ashe with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, did you want to dance with them," he asked, just to be sure. She shook her head. There was nobody she would rather be with during this moment. She wanted to savor the moment as long as she could before she would be inevitabely called to meet her fiance.

"M'Lady Ashe?" Ashe cringed as Argus' voice came from behind them. Her time would have to end to her displeasure.

"His majesty would like to see you." Ashe turned back to the her partner and gave a courtsey. After a moment, she gave a deep bow as well. Playing along, the man gave his own attempt at a courtsey. He took her hand once last time, placing a kiss upon her fingers.

"I hope to see you again, your highness."

* * *

"Do not think I could not see you, Ashelia. What were you thinking, dancing like that?"

"My apologies, Father. I assure you that you will never see such behavior from me again," Ashe grumbled, not wanting to see the look upon the King's face. She could hear the elderly man sigh.

"I expect better behavior out of you, young lady, but I am glad at least you are getting along with Lord Rassler. I was worried you would not look kindly upon your fiance." Ashe's head shot up at the name.

"L-lord Rassler?"  
"Yes, I do believe we have discussed this Ashelia. You are to marry Prince Rassler Heios Nabradia and-"  
"Yes I know that already father, but when did I-" The princess was cut off as the double doors to the chamber open. From them stepped inside the man from the floor. Formal suit of black had been replaced with royal whit, gold accented armor of Nabradia, blue cape fluttering behind him. The young man bent down onto one knee and took a hold of the princess' hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Your Highness."

* * *

A/N: So there you go, random little AshexRasler. Kind of stupid ending, couldn't really think of anything that didn't sound bad. Anyway, hoped you like and please leave a review! Thank you!


End file.
